Its Been Too Long
by itsanickything
Summary: They broke up. Dated others. A published book. Regrets. Makes for one interesting day.


_I Will Always Love You_

**A/N: Okay, so I'll say it. I'm a tad bit in love with Nick Carter. :) He may not be the "thing" right now like Bieber, but I can dream right? Anywho, this is loosely based off of a story I read and really liked. Tearjerker if ya read it enough times (hehe). So now go R/R please!**

It had been a long couple of years for me, I mean getting over a Backstreet Boy, moving to a new state, and basically starting over. I knew I would never really get over him; he was too perfect, to beautiful, and too much to handle. I think it would have been better had we never dated, broken up, dated, and broken up again. But there was something different this time when we ended it, almost a finality. Like we would never be together ever again. Okay enough of the painful memories, they just bring me down. I made a promise to myself that I would let him and the past go. Dammit! I hate this feeling. I close my eyes as the flashbacks hit me, each one harder than the one before it.

_Flashback: _

"_Is he really seeing her AJ?" I asked, my voice trembling and weak. Last time I knew, Nick was pining through the Boys' songs for me to come back; or at least that's what the letter said. AJ lowered his Aviator sunglasses over his chocolate brown eyes and replied,_

_ "Yeah Sophia, he is." My heart broke a bit more and my eyes welled up. I glanced at the Nick and Marie and felt my already decimated heart break some more. "Marie is good for him." _

_ "Oh and I WASN'T?" I challenged. "Was I just a sex buddy for him? Three years AJ! I wasted three years of my life on Nick and this is how he repays me?" My temper flared a lot these days and I regretted lashing out at AJ. "Sorry Aje I know you're trying to help but dammit it hurts." Seeing them made me wanna throw up in my mouth; Marie was so freaking perfect and he was in love with her that it made me hurt physically and emotionally. Hadn't it been just last year that he had loved me? Didn't I matter at all? _

_ "Babe I know it hurts," AJ replied as he wrapped me into his arms, holding me close and letting me cry. _

_ Damn you Nick Carter._

That had been almost 6 years ago, yet there were still scars left on my heart from him. I had hated him for so long, but I finally let him go and moved on...somewhat. It didn't help that he lived in the same house for the past God knows how long and that I had to drive by it everyday on my way to work. Nor did it help that he would sometimes come into the bookshop with _her _and ruin a good day. I reopened my eyes when an impatient sigh reached my ears. "Sorry." I mumbled and quickly logged in on the computer. I grasped the book on the counter, scanned it and asked, "Is that all?" It was such a habit for me to look at the customer and I did. Right in front of me was Nick in his blonde haired, blue eyed glory. Damn! I glanced down at the book that he had just bought and did a double take when I saw it was my own. I had called it _I Was Your Sometimes Girl: The Life of an Ex-Girlfriend_. Of course I didn't say who it was about, just that when we broke up, we dated others and the last time it happened, he fell in love. People had called me his 'Sometimes Girl' and that really stung. There had been a mix of reviews, mostly good, but there were some bad reviews. Nick smirked at my shocked expression and said,

"Can I please have my book back?" There was no anger, no hardness, just Nick. Just his voice, the way it used to be when we were on good terms. I handed it back to him in a Barnes and Noble reusable bag, watching him take it from my trembling hands. "Thanks." I expected him to say my name at the end of the sentence, but he didn't. Nick walked away, pulling out his cell phone, not caring that my heart was breaking again. I logged out of the computer and took my break to the back room where I cried. I would never again hear the name 'Sophia' fall from his lips again.

**A/N: So I decided to make this a short story with two P.O.V's. Remember to R/R! :)**

_**Nick's POV**_

I walked out of the Barnes and Noble with her book in my hand. The keys that I held painfully tight in my right hand dug rivets into the palm. It had taken all of my will power not to tell Sophia that I had ended it with Marie, but I had a plan. When AJ had told me that she had published a book, I knew I had to go buy which I did. Now Marie wasn't too happy with me, but I didn't care. Who the hell was she tell me what to do? So today I went in and bought the book, but not before ending it with that controlling bitch. Granted maybe just leaving a breakup note wasn't the best idea, it got the whole situation done and over with.

I unlocked my Jeep and hopped in the front, hesitantly reaching for my cell. Wonder if she called me yelling and screaming? Clicking open my missed calls, I saw that Brian had called me 6 times, AJ 3, Howie 2, Kevin, surprisingly hadn't called! Okay maybe now I should check my texts; yup there they are. All...20 of them. Stupid bitch! I didn't plan on responding to them. I started up the Jeep and pulled out of the cramped parking spot. I was about to turn out of the aisle when I saw Sophia standing by a bus stop sign. An idea popped into my head, so I checked my mirrors and pulled over by the curb. "Hey Soph," I said. Shock registered on her face as she got a good look. "Need a ride?"

"Um sure." Sophia hesitantly opened the door and got in. Her face was wind burnt and she was shivering. I pulled out of the parking lot towards Madison, almost on instinct. I hadn't forgotten the way back to her place, not that I'm stalking her. Oh God no. "Thanks for the ride Nick," Sophia muttered, not looking at me.

"Yeah no problem." I replied. What happened to her? She used to not be afraid of me, she always spoke her mind. But I guess this is what happens after 6 or more years. We drove in silence the rest of the way back to her place. I rounded the last corner and parked the Jeep and turned off the ignition. I chuckled when I saw the look of confusion sweep across her face. "We need to talk Soph," She nodded in agreement and got out the vehicle, as I followed pursuit. I waited for her to unlock the door. I had the urge to wrap my hands around her waist. Shaking my head I looked up and saw she was already inside.

Once inside I took my shoes off and plopped down on the leather sofa in the living room. It was as if time hadn't passed us by and we were just chilling on her couch. Sophia came back in and sat down next to me; in her hands were a glass of water for her and a Coke for me. So she hadn't forgotten then. I took the glass from her and took a slow sip, while Sophia ran her finger around the glass's rim. "What do you want to talk about Nick?" She asked me, finally looking at me.

"I broke up with her Soph," I said quietly. "I couldn't stand to look at her and always see you." A errant tear fell from her face as I said the words.

"Really?" Her voice was almost a whisper. A piece of blonde hair fell into her eyes. Out of instinct I reached for it and pushed it back behind her ear. I leaned in and kissed her lips softly. They also hadn't changed; they were still soft and plump, just like I remember.

"Does that answer your question?" I asked as we pulled away from each other. I felt Sophia relax in my arms and lay her head on my shoulder. And with that I knew I made the right decision.


End file.
